


【218宽】成人礼

by OnlyViviana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyViviana/pseuds/OnlyViviana
Summary: 崔韩率本人对成年了这件事倒是没什么实感，直到夫胜宽来找他的这天
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 11





	【218宽】成人礼

**Author's Note:**

> 我太菜了，先跪下致歉

崔韩率距离他18岁的成人礼已经有5年了，无论是外表还是身材都能看出他是个成长的很好的成年人，但崔韩率本人倒是对已经成年了这件事没什么实感

正当红的唱跳偶像是他的职业，每天的日常就是跑各种各样的行程，私人的时间和空间少的很，每天回到家都是精疲力尽的状态，更别说抽出宝贵的休息时光来抒发一下压抑已久的欲望

他本人倒是无所谓，在这个圈子要做到不近女色，能和漂亮女爱豆离多远就多远，免得惹来铺天盖地的绯闻还有粉丝们的猜测担心与谴责，时间长了便慢慢变的清心寡欲起来

圈内流行找炮友这件事也不是多大的秘密，是个人都会有欲望，圈子里谁和谁睡过谁和谁有关系，即使没有刻意去打听多多少少都会了解到一些，但佛系如崔韩率，朋友叫过几次崔韩率都被拒绝后也识趣的不再和他提起，只是偶尔会半开玩笑的说“崔韩率你不是性冷淡吧”

到这为止大概能了解到崔韩率为什么对成年这事没什么实感，不能恋爱不近女色，除了偶尔能和哥哥们小酌几杯外也不常喝酒，生活倒是和没成年前没什么两样

直到某一天因为无聊想去找队内唯一的亲故聊聊天，一开门却尴尬的撞破李硕珉和夫胜宽正在行某些不可描述的事，相比床上慌慌张张扯住棉被的夫胜宽还有狼狈的跳下床的李硕珉，崔韩率的反应相对的冷静许多

只见他用瞪大的卡姿兰大眼睛，大拇指翘起对两位哥哥说了句瑞思拜就退出房间，留下里边两人大眼瞪小眼的有些无法理解情况

实际上崔韩率并无表面看上去的冷静，即使身边也有是同性恋的朋友，但亲眼看见自己的队友互搞什么的还是让他有些难以接受，但他再三发誓没有任何歧视的意思，只是想到平时还会和自己讨论哪个女团的女爱豆今天的造型很好看或者谁是理想型的队友瞬间就弯了，让他开始觉得世界都奇幻了起来

那之后的几天他都假装相安无事，刚开始李硕珉和夫胜宽都还会看他眼色，脸上隐隐约约紧张的神情都在担心他会不会将这件事说出去，但看崔韩率像往常一样和他们吃饭聊天打游戏，李硕珉也渐渐放下心，只留夫胜宽一人还在满腹忧虑

最终夫胜宽还是憋不住，崔韩率看见夫胜宽开门进来就知道他想谈什么，叹口气刚想和他说自己不会将这件事说出去让他不要担心，抬眼就看见夫胜宽向他袭来，他的脸在眼里渐渐放大，最后是感受到温软的唇瓣落在自己嘴上的温度

一瞬间脑袋当机，夫胜宽以前也很爱和他开类似这样的玩笑，偶尔过于亲密的肢体接触他也已经习惯，但这样直接了当的亲在嘴上还是第一次，还是在自己撞破他和李硕珉打炮之后

夫胜宽靠的太近，崔韩率能闻到他身上散发的淡淡的橘子味沐浴乳，那是夫胜宽特意买的，勒令不让其他人用，用久了渐渐就成了他的标志，崔韩率不需要靠眼睛或声音都能知道是夫胜宽

崔韩率愣愣的看着夫胜宽脱下身上穿的薄体恤，露出藏在衣服里常年不受毒辣的阳光洗礼的白嫩肌肤，又看见他脱下了运动裤，里边还穿着和他同款牌子的白色内裤，紧密包裹着小小夫

他吞了吞口水，不知道为什么有些口干舌燥，眼眶发热的看着夫胜宽，想通过眼神询问为什么要这么做，夫胜宽也很好心的回答了他的问题

“要让一个人将秘密守口如瓶，就是让他也参与这个秘密”

崔韩率曾经和夫胜宽说过觉得他的唇形很漂亮，唇色也好看，而这个拥有者现在正用它来替他口交，红色的小舌绕着柱身舔弄了一番，像是品尝美味的冰淇淋一样一点一点的舔舐，再怎么迟钝的人也能理解夫胜宽的用意了，更何况崔韩率本身的眼色也快

他不知道夫胜宽为什么不相信他，这么多年的友谊让他保守一个秘密不是什么难事，但现在的情况没有机会让他多想

夫胜宽拿着不知道从哪冒出来的润滑剂开始给自己扩张，从这个角度他只能看见夫胜宽漂亮的脸上微微泛红，嘴唇上亮晶晶的是口水还是什么其他不明液体崔韩率也不敢乱想，但他听见一声压抑的呻吟时瞳孔瞬间放大，像是击碎了他最后的防火墙，长久以来被强行压制的欲望像海啸一样席卷他的理智

夫胜宽扶着崔韩率的性器一点一点的吞下时，他似是觉醒了一般，一顶就让性器全部没入温热的后穴，夫胜宽没有预料到他会来这一出，被顶的一颤差点就射了，有点生气的瞪了眼崔韩率，但盛满水汽的眼神哪有什么威慑力，倒是让夫胜宽吃尽了苦头，为了再看一次夫胜宽瞪他，崔韩率是卯足了劲的操夫胜宽

李硕珉推门进来就看见这一幕，夫胜宽被崔韩率压在床上操的呻吟不断，双腿大开贪得无厌的吞下崔韩率的性器，全身是泛着诱人的粉色，身前的小小夫挺翘着就快到顶峰

吓了一跳的赶紧关上房门顺便上锁，担心其他成员会不会听见夫胜宽刚刚浪了不行的呻吟，在门边驻守了一阵没有反应才朝床上玩的正嗨的两人走去

没人对他的到来感到惊讶，崔韩率在夫胜宽体内射入第二发就自动退出换给李硕珉，也不是第一次和夫胜宽做爱，但崔韩率在场还是让他不太自在，又对夫胜宽的自作主张有些怨气，带了点情绪所以进入时狠了点，倒是歪打正着的狠戳上夫胜宽的前列腺，爽的他尖叫一声前端就颤颤巍巍射出白花花的精液

俯身在夫胜宽耳边训了几句，身下的动作也随着话语越操越狠，看着他哭着求饶李硕珉的心情才稍微好些，但惩罚还是要给的，他指挥这崔韩率扶起夫胜宽，自己抱着后又让崔韩率从后边咬住夫胜宽的后颈，那是夫胜宽的敏感地带，李硕珉最清楚

满意的看着夫胜宽被咬住后颈后更加浪的没边的呻吟，李硕珉又让崔韩率一边咬一边玩弄夫胜宽的乳尖，先示范了一次再让崔韩率接手，一拍即成的两人将夫胜宽折腾的快到极限，求饶的让他俩放过他

“硕珉...啊！硕珉啊...放过我呜...让我休...嗯啊...休息一下就好....求你了...呜呜...韩率啊...拜托...拜托快停下...啊！”

最终崔韩率还是率先心软，让他休息了一下，看着蹲在他身下帮他口交的夫胜宽，又和李硕珉对视一眼，无声中达到了默契

这天的夫胜宽才算是了解了，不要随意招惹禁欲已久的人，也不要自作聪明的用自己的方法去解决问题，不然下场就像这样，被操的无力反抗又干性高潮，并为自己以后的性福生活再添一人，是福是祸夫胜宽也搞不清楚了

崔韩率也是在这天终于迎来了成年的实感，他本人表示，这样的成人礼他非常满意，以后也会多多享用这份得来不易的大礼


End file.
